


Fancy Meeting You

by AU_Ruler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Pre-Slash, cliche day, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: Two people meet in a hallway
Relationships: Mercury Black/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 48





	Fancy Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> It's my friend's birthday and cliche day, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone!

It was 2:05. Ruby was late to class. Only by five minutes- but she was far from the room. Thankfully her semblance would ensure not much more time would pass. Even more thankfully, all the hallways were empty. So she wouldn’t have to worry about running into anybody and could just run at top speed. Except apparently, there was someone else walking the halls.

And she ran headlong into them.

“Ouch,” Ruby groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. A boy with silver hair sat on the ground in front of her. He looked like one of the students here for the tournament. “I am so sorry!” She stood up quickly, going over to help him up. The boy looked up at her warily, almost like he was studying her. It was a bit off putting. Ruby fought the urge to squirm. Suddenly he took her hand, jolting her into helping him up.

“It’s fine,” the boy told her.

Ruby smiled, briefly stuck at grey eyes. Then she remembered she was late. “Sorry again!” she yelled as she ran off, semblance leaving petals in her wake.

Mercury watched the girl run off. Something about her struck him as odd. Maybe it was her happy tone or the insistent apologies. Or how she’d immediately helped him. He looked down. There was a book at his feet. It looked like a history textbook and he picked it up. It had to be the girl’s. She would probably need that. Not that it mattered to him.

He looked back the way she ran.

Everyone was already flipping through their textbooks when Ruby made it. Doctor Oobleck was at the board. Hopefully she could sneak in.

Of course, the second she creaked open the door, everyone turned to look at her. She waved awkwardly. A throat cleared. Flinching, she looked over at the board.

“Miss Rose, if you would please sit down, we're on page fifty,” Doctor Oobleck said and Ruby slinked her way to her seat as snickering started up. “Class.” Doctor Oobleck scolded.

She sat next to Weiss, placing her backpack on the desk to look through it. Becoming frantic as she couldn’t find her textbook. She could’ve sworn she had it this morning. Biting her lip, she thought through that morning. Hah! When she bumped into that boy! It must’ve dropped without her notice. Maybe she could sneak away and get it from the hallway. Would it even still be there?

“Is there a problem, Miss Rose?” Doctor Oobleck’s voice stopped her.

“No, sir, I just- uh,” Ruby glanced out the door, “I had to use the bathroom.”

“You should’ve gone before you entered my classroom, Miss Rose. But,” he sighed, pushing up his glasses. “You don’t often make trouble in my class or leave, so just this once you may go. But be quick about it.”

“Yes sir,” Ruby nodded, running out of the room, “Thank you Doctor Oobleck!”

She ran back through the halls, aiming for where she’d bumped into the boy. Though she didn’t get far before she almost had a second collision with her. He caught her before they could collide. “Woah, there Petals. You gotta be careful about running in the halls. Never know who you might bump into.”

‘“It’s you!” Ruby exclaimed happily, completely bypassing what he said. “Did you happen to spot a book on the ground?”

Mercury shook his head amusedly. “This one?”

When he presented it to her, she absolutely lit up. She grabbed it from him and clutched it to her chest. “Thank you so much! You’re a  _ life _ saver!”

“History teacher here that bad?”

“No, but if I got another bad grade Weiss would kill me.”

“Weiss?” Mercury raised an eyebrow. “Your girlfriend?”

“What? No,” Ruby huffed a disbelieving bit of air. “She’s my teammate.”

“She the leader?”

“Nope, I am,” Ruby said proudly, realizing she hadn’t introduced herself. “I’m Ruby, of team RWBY.”

“Mercury,” Mercury gave his own name. “Team CMNE.”

“Nice to meet you, Mercury!” Ruby smiled at him. And they stood there for a second. Until her scroll beeped. She looked down at it. It was a text from Yang, asking her where she was. Crap! “I gotta go, but I’ll see you later?”

Mercury looked at her curiously. “Sure.”

Still smiling, Ruby ran off. He watched her go.

So… the silver eyed girl was single. He’d have to let Cinder know. Or maybe, he could just use the information for himself. Pleased, he made his way back to their borrowed dorm. There were no classes he had to go to. Not until Glynda’s sparring class, at least...


End file.
